


Yasuhiro Hagakure, Many Universes and Many Partners

by Kaz3313



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Debt, F/M, Gambling, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, They/Them Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaz3313/pseuds/Kaz3313
Summary: AKA, I'm a multi-shipper and have many Hiro Ships. Each ship/Oneshot will get a Summary before it, and tags will be added as I add more chapters!
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Hagakure Yasuhiro, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Celestia Ludenberg, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kirigiri Kyoko
Kudos: 15





	1. Answer (Kyoko/Yasuhiro)

**Author's Note:**

> First Off how this series will work:  
> 1.I post weekly a One-shot of a Hiro ship  
> 2\. What order I write them is dependent on a Wheel Decide  
> 3\. I use a random Word Generator to give me a Prompt  
> 4\. This is a fun self made challenge, so if I don't end up posting weekly most likely I'm doing something important irl
> 
> Now, to the Summary of our first chapter: 
> 
> Clairyoyant Kyoko Kirigiri is trying to understand how Detective Yasuhiro solves the case with ease each time. He, however, is not giving a logical answer.

“Are you going to answer my question with logic? Or are you going to continue sounding ridiculous?” Kyoko Kirigiri stared at the detective. He dressed himself like Sherlock, the words that came out of his mouth made him seem fraudulent, and yet every trial thus far he’d been right on the money. Before each trial even began he’d mutter the culprit’s name, and low and behold by the end of two hours they found said culprit.

He played with his toy pipe (how childish was he?) and tapped his chin as if in deep thought. He was beyond irritating, and still she watched him with intrigue. Yasuhiro Hagakure never failed to amaze her, even if his tactics to solve cases were nonsensical.

“I don’t think going with my gut is necessarily ridiculous-” He began with his usual argument.

“What do you actually do, Hagakure? Guessing only gets you so far, and you can’t guess right every time,” She cut him off before he could go on a ramble. If she let him get off topic he’d start talking about Bigfoot or Mothman or any other supernatural creature rattling in his head. 

“Isn’t your entire talent of fortune telling based on guesses?” He tilted his head to the side “It’s just like that, only I use mine to solve murders.” Hiro said, as if it were a completely normal conversation and that he wasn’t using reasoning that sounded as fake as his pipe. 

“First off, clairvoyance is different from just fortune telling. Secondly the fact you knew my talent before I even told you is a clear indicator you are using some logic with your method. No one could guess my talent from appearance, you must have observed something. Thirdly, I have searched my whole life for the logic behind my visions and thoughts of the future. However, even I rely on facts for factual and important situations. Just, explain your methods you use for deduction or, if you don’t want to get personal, just say you use deduction,” Kyoko was ever calm and monotone, but she could feel her eternal emotions rising. Why did he have to be such a pain? 

He grinned in response, patting her head as if reassuring some child “It’s okay Kirigiri-Chi. You’ll learn one day that I don’t need facts or reasons or observations. I’m just a really good detective with gifts. Maybe when I was little I was abducted by aliens and they injected me with super knowledge! So now I just know everything-this is a great theory it would explain…”She wanted to point out that all good detectives used reasoning and observations; It seemed though she was forced once again to listen to one of his inane theories. She didn’t understand him now, but perhaps during the course of this horrid trap they were in she’d learn more. Maybe she’d even find out why and how he had instantaneous deduction skills. 

Or maybe she’d sit through several more stories and never learn a thing. Either way, she was stuck with him for a little while longer.


	2. Lump (Chihiro/Yasuhiro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, sweet, and mentions of aliens (what else did you expect?)
> 
> (Non despair AU, they/them pronouns for Chihiro)

Hiro flopped down on the couch, letting himself relax on the pile of blankets. It'd been a chaotic day of sleeping on desks, then being scolded for sleeping, then running to not be late for the next class, then scolded for running, and things of that nature continuing until the hour of school ended. So now, all he wanted to do was put the tv on and zone out. However, as soon as he’d gotten comfortable, the lump of blankets let out a squeak and began to move.

“Ah! Hidden Aliens! Or Blanket-Groundhogs!” He jumped from his spot; maybe being scolded by Taka was better than having either Aliens or Blanket-Groundhogs, or any other creature that took his couch as their new habitat, in one’s dorm. That was what he was thinking before a small head poked out of the blanket, followed by the rest of a human person.This particular one being a small programer. 

“Oh!! Chi-Chi!” His initial fear deteried followed by the new fear that he might’ve managed to hurt his partner. “You alright? I didn’t even see you under there.” 

“I feel alright, just didn’t expect that. I just wanted to surprise you. I know you’re always so tired when you come back to your dorm, but I thought hanging out wouldn’t be exhausting,” They gave a little smile, as they wiggled from their hiding place “I didn’t even hear you come in though. Guess you surprised me instead!” Hiro let out a sigh of relief; no harm done and they were still in high spirits.

“I didn’t know it was you under there- So I guess we surprised each other,” He sat back on the non Chihiro-in-blanket-hiding couch, and his partner followed snuggling up to his side. He let his arm wrap around, holding his love tightly. 

It was much nicer zoning out with them then by himself. Especially when they rested their head upon his chest, his warmth and their warmth becoming one. If he could, he would’ve liked them to stay like this forever. And for the next few hours, Yasuhiro pretended it was eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Shorter than last time however next chapter will be longer!
> 
> For the next week the pairing will be: Celeste/Hiro! 
> 
> I hoped you all enjoyed this weeks oneshot, comments and kudos are super appreciated :D


	3. Identification (Celeste/Yasuhiro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game is lost and Hiro sinks further into debt... or perhaps he has something that will give him the upper hand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could this be considered non-ship; abso-freakin-lutely. Did I poor my heart and soul and this is the longest chap so I'm not rewriting it? yet, yes yes I did. Am I tempted to make a part two? Also yes...
> 
> Also the word this time wasn't necessarily used in text and was instead more of a prompt

Hiro tapped his finger against the table, staring at his opponent. In very few words, he was screwed. In longer words, he’d found himself in a fancy casino, risking everything he earned that day, and was running against a world class gambler. She’d never lost a round, and he couldn’t help but believe her smile itself could pinpoint any bluff he let out. 

“ Oh my,” She placed down her cards, revealing yet another winning hand “I believe I have bested you once again.” She said it like it was shocking and the crowds around her cheered as if this wasn’t completely expected. Celestia Lundenburg, Queen of Liars, swiftly took his earnings in under an hour. And all she could do was fake shock.

He felt bile rise in the back of his throat- God, what did he do? Neptune,Buddha, anyone who heard come grab him from this seat and drop him somewhere new. He was already drowning from dues and rent. He never paid off those men with the bats and large muscles, or the ones who kept knocking at his door as he snuck out the back. When was the last time he’d actually been able to sleep well at night? He couldn’t answer any of that. He couldn’t even tell anyone why he’d been compelled to take the risk at the casino in the first place.

Well that wasn’t entirely true. He did have one more card up his sleeve. One that could turn the already ended game around. One that compelled him to find Lundberg herself, and kiss her hand, and beg her for a game. It was still a risk, but one that could earn all the money he lost back and then some.

He still felt sick, even if he did manage to pull this off. The feeling of nausea didn’t leave him, even when he tailed behind Lundberg’s crowd. It was too much faith he put on a little vision, yet as his Mom said “If you're blessed with a gift, use it”. His Mom was referring to her ‘womanly charm’ which he simply rolled his eyes at the time, but her words rang true today. 

A gift. A gift that failed him seventy percent of the time. A gift that was the only hope he could hold on too. Don’t fail him now.

He lost himself in his own head, not even realising he was still following the gambler, her crowds long dispersed. 

“We had a fair game, Hagakure. But nothing more than one game; that was the agreement. I suggest you turn around and head back to the main hall, or even the exit if gambling has soured, but you come closer to me-” She warned back turned, however she seemed ever ready for something. She never once lost her composure and to a different male passby would think nothing more of the conversation being abnormal. Yet he could tell just by words alone she thought something… much different than what he intended. 

“I don’t want another game-or anything Uhh, scandalous. At least, not in a bedroom type thing,” He tripped over his words, clearly not preparing that she would think _that _. However, he got her attention as she turned around, her red eyes piercing through. “I just, need my money-”__

__She laughed before he finished, not a long one but enough to make him already feel hopeless. “And here I thought you were a sleeze for, how did you put it, bedroom type things. But no, you’re just a sore loser. I must say, I haven't had a real laugh like that in a while. Perhaps, as a reward, I’d allow you another game if we ever crossed paths again,” She interlocked her fingers, and placed them on her chin. As if she was an innocent princess._ _

__“We’re just so similar and-” He started as she laughed again. Though this time recomposing herself quicker._ _

__“Similar? Do you dream of vampire butlers as well?” She seemed bemused at her own joke, one that Hiro didn’t even understand. What was the purpose of an inside joke only you knew?_ _

__“I don’t really- Hey I got some information that you wouldn’t want me to spill-”_ _

__“Oh, my. Will it be my illegal gambling rings or perhaps even a rumor about how I cheat? I've heard it all, yet my crown is on my head and I still sit on my throne unopposed. Do not drag the reputation you don’t have into the dirt. At least try to save some face, I may have felt you were amusing at first but if you continue this conversation my patience may wear thin. And I have infinite patience.” Her face darkened for only a moment, and Hiro’s stomach turned._ _

__He had to get it out now or this entire trip was for naught._ _

__“Alright, then I guess I won’t bother you any more Taeko Yasuhiro,” He spun on his heels, before feeling a hand grab onto his shoulder and turn him around._ _

__Any composure Lundenburg once had, or pretended she had, melted in an instant. Her teeth bared, not unlike a wolf, and her eyebrows furrowed, sharpening her red eyes. Even through his suit (which was thinner than his other clothes… what he’d do to be back in his t-shirt and jacket. Though he couldn’t focus on those thoughts at the moment) her fingers dug into his shoulder. Suddenly jerking his head down she drew closer to his neck._ _

__He wondered for a moment that maybe _she _was the vampire.___ _

____ _ _

____“ _How _,” He could basically feel the word against his neck; it was enraged.___ _ _ _

______Even though she wasn’t going to suck all his blood, dread filled his entire system. He closed his eyes and thought of his goal. Business time, Hiro. Business._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Now, if you want that little name out of these circles, I’d like to request the betting money” She hissed in his ear but he continued “... at least, for this month. Things pop in my mind in and out-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“ _Who are you!? _” She held back a yell.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Exactly who I said I am, Yasuhiro Hagakure. A nobody, but I think things are looking up again,” He grew a soft expression, or as soft as someone who was still being grabbed could, “I ain’t here to steal your life savings. Just, you get money from here and there and I just need a slice off your pile. Just asking for a usual one bet for you- And you do these things nonstop daily.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She continued to glower at him, and for a second he believed she may just straight up attack him, but released him from her grasp._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Average bet depends on the person,” Despite it all she returned back to her ‘normal’ state. It was unnerving how she could switch almost instantaneously…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ 100,000 yen seems like a decent price- just about what we had in the pool today,” It wasn’t going to pay off everything, but it was a start. He didn’t have to worry about scrambling for rent. He still had to worry about huge muscular men or anyone else that decided that Hiro had enough time to scanage up his due money._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Deal,” She released him from her grip, despite being the one ‘losing’._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _Anger in her eyes and words, and yet some relief.. A large amount of money asked for but, as he predicted, nothing that would completely ruin her. He wasn’t really looking to force anyone into the kind of life he had, and he had no idea how long it took her to get into the position she was. Sure, he was blackmailing her, but even he had more morals than watching someone crash and burn._ _______

________Once the deal and dates were set, the clairvoyant set out. These casino halls would become much more familiar with each passing month; and so would the face of the esteemed gothic gambler._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next ship of the week is supposed to be Kiyotaka/Hiro, however I'm having trouble writing it. One of three things may happen:
> 
> 1\. It will be a different pairing I post first and I'll post the Taka/Hiro when I can
> 
> 2\. I won't post next week and instead post the following week to give me more time
> 
> 3\. I get a spurt of inspiration/time and I write it
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this rarepair of the week! It's a strange pairing but I hope it was intresting! Kudos and Comments extremely appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this week's prompt and ship! I've been planning on making a series with these two, but I guess a one-shot introducing my Talentswap Concept isn't bad either
> 
> Next Ship will be: Chihiro/Yasuhiro! (Could their ship name be Hirohiro?)
> 
> All Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated~


End file.
